


Rode Hard And Put Away Wet

by seriousfic



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriousfic/pseuds/seriousfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Firestar are catching up on old times, when the two were lovers. But whenever Firestar orgasms, Emma telepathically kills a horse. Dilemma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rode Hard And Put Away Wet

**Author's Note:**

> This is canon: http://asylums.insanejournal.com/scans_daily/37542.html.

  
Angelica couldn’t believe she was doing this. Riding bitch, on a horse, with Emma Frost of all people. If her car hadn’t broke down… if she weren’t in a hurry… if Emma hadn’t been there, oh-so-contrite and amenable and apologetic…   
  
Of course, she knew the truth. Emma was a bitch, it was a universal constant. Just because she looked damned good in a set of riding breeches didn’t excuse what she’d done.  
  
“What’s wrong, Angel?” Emma asked. She sat behind Angelica in the saddle, but held the reins tightly. All the control was hers. “You used to love horses.”  
  
“A horse. Butterrum. You killed him, remember? Just like you killed everything else good about my childhood.”  
  
Emma stiffened. “Fair’s fair, child. Under the influence of unbearable trauma and more than a few mind-altering substances, I did make some poor choices in regards to you. But you must admit…” Her breath tickled the back of Angelica’s neck. “We had a lot of fun shredding that innocence. In fact, I think we can safely blame you for my perverse sexual lust in redheads.”  
  
Before Angelica could respond, Emma slapped her riding crop across the horse’s rump. The stallion began to trot, bouncing Angelica up and down on its saddle. The young mutant felt a tingle begin between her legs. She could also feel Emma’s smirk beaming at her.  
  
“I was a child!”  
  
“Seventeen, well past the age of consent. Besides, I gave you a pony. Didn’t you love your pony?” The crop whipped again, making the horse go faster. Angelica’s legs weren’t as strong as they’d once been, she couldn’t grip the horse’s powerful body with them. She had to lean forward and grab handfuls of the stallion’s mane. Emma stayed pressed against her back, forcing Angelica’s pussy against the quivering saddle. “Didn’t you love to feel all that strength and power between your legs? Angel?”  
  
Angelica gritted her teeth. This wasn’t her. Emma was messing with her mind again. And to think, she’d once welcomed that intimate connection, once _loved_ receiving Emma’s emotions as the older woman thought of her, or listened to music, or made love.   
  
“You killed Butterrum. You’re a monster.”  
  
“Angel, please, I have saved the world repeatedly. Can’t you forgive me one little horsie? Maybe if I get down on my knees and… beg?”  
  
“Fuck you!”  
  
Emma ripped the slender leather tress of the crop into Angelica’s thigh. “Be assured, if you want to talk like a gutter whore, I will treat you as exactly that. You’ve not grown enough that I won’t discipline you.”   
  
“I’d like to see you try, _Emma_.”  
  
“From now on, you’ve lost the right to refer to me by my Christian name. You can call me Ms. Frost. And look, we’re here.”  
  
Angelica saw the stables, fenced in. It would take quite a sojourn to get around the fence, but Emma didn’t bother with that. She raced straight toward the stables, cracking her crop repeatedly against the horse. It picked up speed, the bounding saddle working against Angelica’s pussy like a great gloved hand. If only she had worn something other than a thong...!  
  
“My, what a dirty, dirty girl.” Emma reached around and shoved her hand under Angelica’s waistband. “Wet as a sieve. I’d chide you, darling, but,” Angelica felt dampness brushing over her ass. Emma was rubbing against her like a lap dancer. “I’m wet as sin myself.”  
  
The horse jumped the fence. No matter what else had changed, Emma remained a great rider. When the horse came down, the sudden jog against Angelica’s cunt left her gasping for air. It had been like a finger had slipped—inside—  
  
Her pussy felt incredibly tender as Emma trotted them to the stables. Juices had seeped right through her pants and turned the leather saddle into a gleaming vision of wetness. Emma rubbed the wet spot luxuriously. “I wonder if that’s good for the leather? I know how you’d hate to owe me a saddle. Although you wouldn’t hate making it up to me…”  
  
“Keep dreaming, witch.”  
  
With a sharp burst of psychic anger, Emma grabbed Angelica by the hair and physically flung her off the horse, dropping her straight into a haystack. The horses in the stalls snorted and stamped their hooves at the waves of violence coming from Emma’s psyche. “Angel, Angel, _Angel_. The years have been unkind. I remember when you were a bright and attentive student, eager to please, good with your tongue. And now look at you. Spoiled, bratty, and not at all fun. I fear I will have to be more strict with my lesson than either of us would enjoy.”  
  
Angelica struggled to right herself. She could feel Emma in her mind, turning her legs to jelly. She couldn’t pull herself free of the hay. “What are you going to do? I thought you were a hero now.”  
  
“Yes, but I’m quite anti. Captain America keeps giving me these dirty looks whenever we fight the forces of evil. For a living legend, he’s quite a bitch.” Emma dismounted with considerably more poise than Angelica had. “Now then, for your first punishment… since you can’t take any care of those nice clothes, staining them with your moisture and getting them covered in hay, I’ll just have to take them away.”  
  
And to Angelica’s shrieking outrage, Emma bent down and ripped her clothes off. Angelica’s blouse was torn open, buttons flying, and jerked down around her ankles. Her bra ripped ever easier, letting her jigging breasts out to stiffen in the cool evening air. Angelica gasped for air. Having her clothes hanging in shreds around her exposed body was turning her on. The fact that Emma was doing it was just the icing on the cake. Then her skirt was torn off, leaving her in just a pair of panties. Her naked body, reddened and quivering with the fervor of it all, was revealed to Emma’s hungry eyes.  
  
“That’s better,” Emma said. “Now, will you be a big girl and take off your panties for me, or will you make me do it for you?”  
  
Glowering with resentment, but unable to deny the fact that Emma had her seduced and they both knew it, Angelica stripped her panties off and flung them at Emma, who deftly caught them on the end of her riding crop.   
  
She examined them like an interesting lab specimen. “Wet… and hot. Do you ejaculate, Angelica? You’ve been holding out on me…”  
  
“You’re disgusting.”  
  
Emma only smiled as she let the panties fall to the floor and then ground them under her heel. Angelica groaned, knowing they would smell like the stables from then on. “And thank you for reminding me that it’s time for your second punishment. Spread your legs.”  
  
Angelica bit her lip as she complied, getting her thighs nice and wide like she was posing for a beaver shot. She wished she could think of a dignified way to run off, masturbate herself to one or two orgasms, and fix her clothes. But she was too damn horny for this, Emma had made her too hot to go back to her fingers. She needed to be fucked, and Emma was offering. And Emma would be at least merciful enough to give her some clothes after… as long as Angelica pleased her.  
  
Angelica really wanted to please her.  
  
Emma knelt down to examine Angelica’s pussy with an impartial eye, like she was judging it for a competition. She used the crop to push Angelica’s nether lips open for a closer look at the glistening pinkness within. Angelica couldn’t help trembling. Emma had begun to touch her, and that could only end one way.  
  
“My, my. Clean-shaven. How considerate of you. That wouldn’t be for Justice, now, would it? I heard you broke up with him because you wanted to slut around. Is that true? Do boys like a slut with a bare pussy?”  
  
“I’m not a slut!”  
  
Emma brought the riding crop up and then gave Angelica a sting between her legs. Angelica gasped for air. It felt like a sucker punch had driven the air out of her lungs, only instead of heaving, she could only feel a pleasant tingle shaking the soreness away.  
  
“Don’t contradict me, Angel. We’ve already established what you are. You’re a slut. You’re _my_ slut. If you would like to change that, I’d be more than happy to work at molding you into a proper young lady, but for now, punishment is the order of the day, not rehabilitation.” Emma waited expectantly, whapping the crop solidly against her palm.  
  
Angelica said by rote “Yes, Miss Frost.”  
  
“See? Isn’t it amazing how bad girls can be whipped into shape?”  
  
“Just…” Angelica bit her lip. “Make me come, Miss Frost. Please, it’s my pussy, Miss Frost… whip my pussy.”  
  
“Well, since you said please…”   
  
With surprising gentleness, Emma reached out with the crop and rubbed its tress tenderly over Angelica’s folds. Angelica whimpered; it was good, but not enough. She ran her hands over her body, caressing her breasts, reaching for her clit…  
  
Emma rapped her fingers as solidly as a teacher with a ruler. “You may fondle your breasts. Nothing else.”  
  
Angelica nodded, hands moving up to knead her small breasts, working her nipples until they stiffened into hard points. Emma smiled at the sight, and rewarded her with a more firm touch. Angelica keened and pinched her nipples hard.  
  
With the same light touch, Emma began to lift the crop a few inches from Angelica’s cunt, then bring it down with just a slight sting. Angelica crooned at the heat blooming in her cunt, her swelling clit, her quivering legs. Soon, she was lifting herself up to meet the forceful strokes.  
  
“Now that’s a good little whore,” Emma said, enjoying the look Angelica shot her. She brought the crop down sharply on Angelica’s ass, raising a welt. Angelica moaned, not just in pain. It became a rhythm, Emma first caressing Angelica with the soft leather, then lightly struck her pussy, then brought her arm up and gave her a stinging blow on her thighs.  
  
“I’m going to—Miss Frost, I’m about to--!”  
  
“Such a good little whore,” Emma muttered, almost to herself. She could feel herself becoming unseasonably aroused, the pleasant heat becoming an unbearable fire. “So good.”  
  
In rapid succession, she brought the crop down three times on Angelica’s pussy, the last one catching her clit. Angelica’s orgasm tore her mind from her body, dropping her to the hay gasping for breath.  
  
In a nearby stall, a horse whinnied and collapsed. Angelica looked over as Emma crouched over her, stripping a leather glove off.  
  
“What was that?”  
  
Emma didn’t answer. She was examining the tress of her riding crop. The leather was glistening, just as the saddle had been earlier. As Angelica watched breathlessly, Emma brought the crop to her lips and touched the very tip of it to her tongue.  
  
“Just like a fine wine,” she pronounced. “Aged to perfection.”  
  
She gave it a solid lick, her pink tongue rasping all the way out from her wet lips, and Angelica felt a shock run through her groin. Emma was running the crop over her lips, tasting every drop Angelica had given, and all Angelica could think of was Emma doing the same to her.  
  
Then she looked back at the horse. “Emma, the horse isn’t getting up.”  
  
“That’s your punishment.” Accentuating her point, Emma drove two fingers into Angelica’s still-tender cunt. “Every time you orgasm, I’m going to kill one of these horses, just like I killed your beloved Butterrum. Now we’ll see if you can resist killing a dumb animal to get what you want.”  
  
“I—no!” Angelica tried to get up, hay tangled in her red hair, but Emma twisted her fingers savagely and the pleasure was too much. Angelica collapsed back down with a scream. “Emma, it’s not fair!”  
  
“Actions have consequences, Angel. Consider this an object lesson.”  
  
Emma was merciless, her fingers not giving Angelica a moment’s rest, her smile wide and perverse. She lowered her head to Angelica’s breast and began torturing the nipple with dainty, cat-like licks.  
  
“No! Emma, you’ll make me do it!”  
  
“I thought that was the idea,” Emma said, between mockingly sweet pecks over Angelica’s cleavage. “Or do you want me to stop?”  
  
“Don’t stop, please don’t…” Angelica’s hips jerked for release. “Oh fuck!”  
  
“Such language,” Emma tsked, before she sucked Angelica’s nipple into her mouth.  
  
Angelica cried out in renewed orgasm. Before she could stop herself, she wrapped her limbs around Emma, pulling her close, rutting against her, coming all over her breeches.  
  
“Well!” Emma mused disgruntledly. “I should make the next horse die slowly for that.”  
  
“Please don’t!” Angelica grabbed Emma’s hand. “Please, don’t, I’ll do anything. I’ll be good.”  
  
Emma’s eyes narrowed. “Anything?”  
  
“Yes!”  
  
“And… what if I promised to give you another orgasm?” Emma picked up the riding crop. “To use _this?_ ”  
  
Angelica couldn’t stop herself from shuddering at the thought.  
  
“Would you be on your best behavior then?”  
  
“Yes, Miss Frost, absolutely!”  
  
“Well then, perhaps you have learned your lesson.” Emma put her boot up on a bench, as if she was about to tie her shoelaces. “Clean up your mess.”  
  
There on Emma’s riding breeches (leather, as apparently most of her wardrobe was), just above the knee, was a dark stain.  
  
Angelica got on her knees, using her hands to pet and stroke Emma’s thighs. Emma smiled indulgently. Then Angelica bent down and ran her tongue over the wet spot. She’d never tasted anyone’s ejaculation before, least of all her own. It tasted salty. Emma petted her hair affectionately as she licked the taste out of the stain. And as her tongue caressed Emma’s thigh, her fingers gently stroked Emma’s crotch.  
  
Emma closed her eyes and exhaled gently. “What a little slut you are.”  
  
“Yes, Miss Frost.”  
  
“But I never could deny you anything, my Angel.” Emma tilted Angelica’s chin up. “Go get me a stool. You can’t expect me to stand up throughout your performance.”  
  
Angelica hurried off, quickly returning with a wooden stool. She set it on the hay-strewn floor. Emma took off her jacket and laid it across the stool, then stepped out of her breeches and hung them neatly over a stall. During all this, Angelica was fidgeting wildly, crossing her legs and bunching her hands into fists to keep from touching herself. She was reasonably sure Emma was doing this, stimulating her mind, but she also knew that there was a part of her that loved this, the patter, the ritual, the warmth Emma showered her with. It was like a game they played. One she had missed.  
  
“Now then,” Emma said, sitting down on the stool, looking astonishingly dignified with only a blouse on. “I trust you remember how to perform oral sex?”  
  
Angelica nodded like a good student.  
  
“Excellent. You may begin.”  
  
“And you won’t kill any of the horses?”  
  
“Not if you do a good job.”  
  
Angelica walked up to Emma. Then she thought better of it and fell to her hands and knees, stalking on all fours to Emma until she was between her teacher’s legs. Emma chuckled knowingly.  
  
Then Angelica started in and Emma hummed pleasantly, like a wine connoisseur enjoying a first sip. With one hand, she gathered up Angelica’s hair and held it clear of her pussy as Angelica lapped at it. With the other, she applied the riding crop to Angelica’s upthrust ass as if she were being ridden, muttering encouragement one moment and clicking her tongue in disappointment the next.  
  
"Woah girl," Emma said with a stroke to Angelica’s cheek. “Not that fast…”  
  
Angelica forced herself to be patient, gently laving her tongue in like she was French kissing someone.  
  
“That's it, good girl…” Emma laid the riding crop across Angelica’s ass, letting Angelica feel the leather leaning on her skin. It reminded her of what was coming, making her heartbeat faster and her nipples harden. "Steady now…”  
  
Angelica couldn’t take such a leisurely path, not when she knew she only had to get Emma off to receive her own orgasm. She drove her mouth into Emma’s cunt as if she were starving for her juices, sucking Emma’s clit deep into her mouth. Emma’s fingers grasped her auburn hair like reins.  
  
“Woah girl! Slow down!” Emma raised the crop and as it left her skin, Angelica felt her buttocks twitching already. Emma beat her ass with the riding crop, cutting another welt into her flesh.  
  
Angelica forced herself to slow down, let herself taste Emma’s juices like she knew her teacher wanted. The crop approvingly licked her ass, sending a pleasant tingle through her with each welt it touched.  
  
“That's right... just so…” Emma bit her lip, grinning in stupid satisfaction. It was such an undignified look that Angelica laughed.  
  
The riding crop lashed into Angelica’s ass and she cried out into Emma’s pussy. The sensation made Emma’s lips part in wonder. She was close. Angelica could feel it, she could taste it. Emma’s juices had run off her chin and hit her breasts. Angelica sucked Emma’s clit into her mouth and let it drag over her lips, just long enough to make Emma gasp.  
  
“Faster now!” Emma said, insisting on it with her crop. The only sound was the slap, slap, slap of leather on skin and the occasional slurping sound of Angelica’s lips at Emma’s cunt. Angelica reached around to fondle the pert curves of Emma’s ass and felt a pleased rap of the crop on her lower back. Angelica felt Emma’s hand tighten in her hair, drawing it back hard enough to make her fight to lick Emma. “Ya! Ya!”  
  
Angelica pulled away from Emma, just long enough to lick her forefinger dripping wet. It tasted of Emma’s sweat and skin. Emma jerked her back down by the hair and gave her ass a real whipping, hard enough for the searing pain to pour through her entire body.  
  
As Angelica’s tongue desperately worked on Emma’s folds, her hands and her wet, wet finger groped Emma’s ass. Angelica felt out every flawless inch until she’d found the crack. She ran her wet finger over it.  
  
“What are you doing?” Emma gasped as Angelica’s finger rubbed at her rectum. “I didn’t tell you to do that!”  
  
Angelica sucked savagely at Emma’s clit as she drove her finger into Emma’s ass. Emma screamed with all the dignity of a porn star, bringing her crop down across Angelica’s buttocks as hard as she could. The redhead’s entire body jerked. The riding crop whipped her ass in a fury of lust, Emma’s arm a pale blur and her other hand in Angelica’s hair, forcing her tongue deeper in.  
  
Angelica screamed almost as much as she licked. Each blow felt worse than the last. She curled her finger in Emma’s ass and used her teeth on Emma’s folds. She knew she’d lost all control. Her ass was in agony, a mass of bruised flesh, but it seemed to invade the rest of her body, turning to pleasure in her throbbing cunt and her painfully erect nipples. Her passion rose with each lash and for a moment she wondered if Emma was sharing her pleasure before realizing that Emma would never be so generous during a punishment. It was all her.  
  
Emma spread her thighs as wide as they could go, screaming herself hoarse, shoving her pussy in Angelica’s face. “Ya! Ya!” The crop dancing over Angelica’s ass, her back, Emma stiffened. Angelica felt the psychic ejaculation, an involuntary feeling of warmth and pleasure that Emma broadcast. The horses snorted and stamped their hooves. Emma’s screams turned into a breathless gulping at air and the crop slipped from her fingers. Angelica wiggled her finger in Emma’s ass once more, feeling her orgasm stretch out, and then pulled out.  
  
Emma sagged, nearly falling off the stool. She held in her hand a few red hairs that she’d pulled from Angelica’s scalp.   
  
Angelica stood up, smiling at her.  
  
“Don’t you give me cheek!” Emma grabbed up the crop and rushed Angelica, shoving her against a stall so she was bent over it, her ass in the air. “You want an orgasm? You think you’ve earned one? I’ll give you an orgasm!”  
  
Emma spun the crop around, holding it by the middle. Protruding from her hand was the handle, where the leather was wrapped the thickest. Emma pressed the crop hard into Angelica’s pussy, and only the wetness from her past orgasms saved Angelica from the pain Emma intended.  
  
“Miss Frost!” she cried. The braided leather was thick and stiff and Emma knew just how much could fit inside. She gave her just a little too much.  
  
Emma jerked Angelica’s head back by the hair. “Don’t pretend you don’t enjoy this, slut!”  
  
“I do! I do!” Angelica pushed back against the quickening thrusts and together, she and Emma fucked the crop inside her like a cock. Angelica’s mouth fell open in a silent moan and she spread her legs, using her fingers to dilute Emma’s roughness with pleasure. Emma saw what she was doing, but couldn’t bring herself to punish the infraction. She pressed her body against Angelica’s, feeling the welts on Angelica’s back rub against her chest, and the tress of the crop licking at her cunt as she fucked it into Angelica’s.   
  
Emma pulled the handle out of Angelica, almost to the last inch. “No! No!” Angelica cried. Satisfied, Emma thrust it back in. Angelica finally realized what Emma wanted and screamed as she came. As her pussy quaked under the crop which still impaled her, she feel Emma in her mind, sharing her orgasm.  
  
“That’s… not bad,” Emma gasped when it was over, righting herself shakily. The crop still rested inside Angelica, being squeezed by the muscles of her pussy.  
  
Angelica stayed bent over the stall, upside-down as she hung from it. Emma patted her rump… like a horse that’d given a good performance… and then pulled the crop free. The feel of the leather slipping out aroused Angelica all over again, but she was in no condition to do anything about it. Then she heard something strike the floor, like a sack of grain. Only sacks of grain didn’t whinny.  
  
“Miss Frost!” Angelica cried as she got to her feet, her sore muscles protesting the sudden motion. “You promised!”  
  
“I promised not to make you pay for this orgasm. That was for the climax you had on the ride over. Or did you think I didn’t notice?”  
  
Angelica looked down. She didn’t feel guilty. That was the worst part. She couldn’t deny that if Emma offered her another roll in the hay, she’d kill all the horses from there to the Mississippi.  
  
Emma raised her chin with the crop, still wet and warm from her. “Don’t fret, my Angel. That was merely an object lesson. The horses are perfectly fine outside the realms of your mind.”  
  
Smirking, Emma took a handful of oats and fed one of the ‘dead’ horses. Angelica could suddenly see it was fine, like a Magic Eye picture she’d just gotten close enough to.  
  
“I don’t understand the lesson,” she said.  
  
“That dumb animals are there for our pleasure. We can coddle them, we can even be fond of them, but in the end, they are our pets and we are their masters.” Emma opened a closet door and pulled out a robe. Angelica wondered how many rooms in her estate had similar clothes in case Emma’s (or her guests’) were ruined. “Now put this on and come with me. No student of mine can be seen with straw in her hair. Then we’ll see about some hot cocoa. You still like marshmallows in yours, don’t you?”  
  
“Y-yes.” Angelica put the robe on.   
  
“Splendid.” Emma put on her own robe and tied the belt like she had considerable practice. “Follow me. We’ll see what the chef’s prepared and you can tell me all about your life since our regrettable estrangement. No offense, but I’m sure most well-adjusted people don’t allow themselves to be fondled in stables. But don’t worry, Auntie Emma will make it all better. How did you say you broke up with that Justice fellow again? You know, it’s easy to overlook the positives of a Boy Scout type. But they can be such fun, with the proper incentives. I’ll tell you all about it…”  
  
As they left the stables, Angelica looked back at the horses contentedly licking their salt. She almost envied them. At least they didn’t have to talk to their masters.


End file.
